happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Epilogue)
Epilogue (also known as Chapter 14) is the fourteen chapter and the last chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Amigos' life changes". Plot (One day later, everyone is now living peace in Adelie-Land. In a hill, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are playing a game of "Go Fish") *Ramón: Rinaldo, do you have any snows? *Rinaldo: No. I don't know what i have? *Raul: Well, you have icebergs. *Rinaldo: Hey, no cheating. *Lombardo: Everyone a bit now. *Nestor: Man, you said it like everyday. *Raul: Wait a minute. Did you heard that? *Ramón: Yes. Let's check it out. *Lombardo: Yeah, maybe we got some old friends. (They climb on a hill and leave Adelie-Land. They headed over to the cliff and the mountains.) *Ramón: Wait. They're leaving? *Raul: They're moving. (Rimon, Limon, Tamón, Mendi, The Groupies, Roy with his elders, Adelie Chicas, Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Amigos, Raphael, Estevan and Elian are moving to another place) *Rinaldo: Maybe we should follow them. *Nestor: No. I think something is coming for them. *Raul: They can't just go. *Ramón: Guys, where are you going? *Rimon: Hi boys, we have good news. We're moving to the greatest place ever, Cape Adare. *Ramón: Cape Adare? No way. We already moved and everyone loving there. *Elder 1: Ramón my boy, all the penguin species you found back there have moved. Roy need to find another spot for us to live. The other Adélie-Land is poor and unpopular for now. Things change every year. *Roy: I think, you should change your ways to stop being a hombre fool. You have the power to defeat Beny. *Ramón: But we already defeated him. *Groupies: And if you want it, it will be yours! *Ramón: Thanks. *Rimon: Son, i have to tell you something. When i'm gone, you need to find a mate to have kids because, when you see Mumble again, he will be happy at your newborn sons. *Tamón: Just remember, don't talk to any strangers you don't know. *Ramón: Thanks. *Raul: Xever must be waiting for you there. *Angelo: Ramón, we're gonna miss you. We added new members to our group we are The Friends of 7 Penguins. *Elian: Lombardo, good luck. *Lombardo: Yeah. *Estevan: Ramón, take care. *Ramón: Okay. *Enrique: We will invite you to fiestas and parties. *Estefan: Fiesta is another word for Party. *Enrique: Oh. *Nestor: We know. *Raphael: I plan to be the best swimmer in the world. *Amigos: Like my name, i will make more friends there. *Ramón: Good. *Roy: Ho ho ho. Oh boy, what a day. *Rimon: Guys, we're leaving and thanks to everything you got. *Ramón: Goodbye. *Mendi: Ramón, i hope you be a good boy for now. *Ramón: Thank you. *Rimon: Goodbye everyone, see you later in a few months. *Lombardo: See you later. *Nestor: Goodbye everyone! *Rinaldo: What? No. No more Tamón? We first met him yesterday. *Tamón: Rinaldo, i wish you were good than being a young chick. *Rinaldo: I'll try my best. *Limon: See you soon. (The group left to go to Cape Adare) *Rinaldo: That's not fair. We're lost now and what are we gonna do without our families? *Raul: Rinaldo, we are grown now. We should act like adults. We don't live with our families forever. We have a life back then. *Nestor: But it was gone. Nothing was seen from that. *Ramón: That's fine. We're doing a new beginning and our life changes since the past over the years. *Raul: Awesome. *Lombardo: You know what we can do? *Ramón: Continue playing the game where we left off. *Sculpture Master: Hey Amigos. Stop. I have one word to say. *Ramón: Sculpture Master, what are you doing? *Sculpture Master: Goodbye friends, i'm finding a job to live to make art and sculptures. *Ramón: But you never told us your real name? *Sculpture Master: Okay, fine. My name is Art. I first met you when you were babies and teach you to make ice sculptures as chicks. *Ramón: Art, thank you for everything we done. *Art: You're welcome. I have my ice stick with me. Catch you up later. Bye! *slide to find a job* *Raul: Oh Art, we love you man. *Ramón: Oh wait. We abandoned our cave home a day ago. Let's go and check it out. (At Amigos Cave) *Raul: Wow, they did bring all the stuff back here. *Ramón: Yep. We first discovered it. It's old news now. We're gonna miss this place. *Lombardo: With the smarts of the brains, how about you tell a story of something? *Nestor: Yeah, tell us what happen to the rest of the group? *Ramón: Well, let's start everything i have from the Great 'Guin. (Many scenes change when Ramón narrate the story) *Ramón: As far i can remember, Lilly is at the hospital, laying on her bed with the medication she getting. She was injured at the junkyard. Poor baby. (At the junkayrd where things are going) *Ramón: At the junkyard, everything was getting fixed and building new parts to make the place better. Need a bit of improvement like making art in many styles. (At Penguin Airport) *Ramón: Next, many penguin species we met at Kemp Land is sending the plane to Penguin Airport and one of the workers like it. Someone gotta travel to a place like never before. (In the old Adélie-Land) *Ramón: Now, the questions thing from Adélie-Land come back and the lovestone question chooser will be Roy the Elder as a substitute. There will be a new leader someday. *Raul: The place has went downhill for a day. *Ramón: I know. What a stone grab. (In a university, Art is now a sculpture teacher, teaching students to make ice sculptures and art like when Art is making a ice sculpture, shaped as a emperor penguin) *Ramón: Art is now working at a university, teaching penguins to make ice sculptures like him. Good old days. (In Emperor-Land, Mumble is teaching many kids to dance for the upcoming opening medley) *Ramón: My man Tallboy is teaching many kids to dance. They have a talent show or something like that. (In Adélie Valley, everyone is cutting Tamón's Cave Home as a circle and ship it to Cape Adare) *Ramón: Many penguins back from Adélie Valley are breaking the ice and moving the cave home to Cape Adare. (In Cape Adare, Xever welcome the new arrivals and movers everywhere when Tamón's Cave Home is moved to the other side of the beach. The adelie penguins use a wood stick to place the ice like a stairs.) *Ramón: Everyone is new here. Antarctica is cold and snowy like we live. Also, the cave home is now at Cape Adare. (At Adélie-Land, Lovelace is now requesting performances for the people that want to participle in a game or a show) *Ramón: And last, Lovelace is requesting everyone to be in a game or a show. That's it. (After all the events going on, back at Amigos Cave) *Raul: So this is goodbye to the cave home. Right? *Ramón: Yes. *Rinaldo: It's gone now. We will miss you. *Lombardo: If someone rent it, buy it. *Nestor: This is the start of making ice sculptures in here. *Ramón: Yes and this is our new beginning for now. *Raul: Good old Ramón, your old self is back. *Ramón: Now what do we say? Together. *The Amigos: We Got It! *Rinaldo: And we are The Five Amigos. (The camera moves up, shining to the sunlight and end the story at last) THE END Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 13) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos